muder or suicide
by Ashleigh
Summary: just read it...


Who Killed Whom? by Ashleigh Gunty  
  
Chapter 1 "Brian, I'm home!" Justin yelled as he came home from work. When there was no response, he walked to the kitchen counter next to the microwave where there was usually a note saying where he was. "Went to Babylon with the guys. Dani and Noel are with Deb for the night. The dog has food and is in the basement. I should be home by 3:00 AM. Love Brian. Ps. All I could find was Dani's pink pen." Great, thought Justin. Why didn't he call me? Glancing down at his cell phone he found the reason: 10 missed calls all from Brian. "God dammit!" Justin yelled at the empty house. Looking around, Justin decided to do a little mid-winter cleaning. First, he decided he needed a shower. Thoroughly washing his hair, and the rest of his body, Justin felt so much better. Coming out of the bathroom, with only a towel wrapped around his waist, he dragged Brian's, his, and the twins' laundry to the laundry room. Turning it on, he walked back to his dresser and put on a pair of his painting clothes to paint another mural on one of the few empty walls in the house. This time he would paint something for his daughter, maybe a farm-scene with plenty of cows and horses (her fave!). Dragging his painting supplies, as well as plastic covering for the hardwood flooring, he began. Normally, he would have brought pictures of the animals with him, but he had spent enough time in the twins' room to know what a cow looked like. After having finished with the first layer of paint and checking up on the dog, he decided that since it was only 10:00 he would make the beds and clean up the twin's clothes and papers and stuff. After the house was cleaned, Justin still had two hours until Brian got back, so he made himself a VERY late-night dinner. He sat on the couch in front of the TV, with a bowl of spaghetti, and turned on the news. "We interrupt this normal broadcast to bring you the latest news from Liberty Avenue. A man was found dead outside of Woody's bar. Experts are still unable to identify the body, but some say it is of the man Christopher Hobbs. Authorities are now on the scene. We will keep you posted." The fork in his hand and the pasta in his mouth, the bowl of spaghetti dropped on the floor causing the bowl to shatter, but not even the broken glass could faze Justin as he dragged his knees up to his chest and hugged them. Tears went coursing down his face as his whole body shook, but he didn't even care. He was shocked as well as relieved; relieved that he wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else because he was a bigot, but shocked that he was dead.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Brian came in through the front door with a black cloud hovering over his head. Justin noticed the little dimple between Brian's eyebrows, a sign that he was really irritated. "Fuck! That son of a bitch!" Brian yelled at Justin. Justin got up and took Brian's waist in his embrace, immediately feeling his muscles relax. Taking Brian by the hand, Justin led him over to the couch to sit down and tell him about it. "It all started when Chris took me outside. He said he wanted to apologize for what happened to you the night of the prom. Boy was I a dumbass. He wanted to fuck me. When I asked him nicely to back off, he started to yell at me. Keeping my cool, I walked back in. Then I heard the gunshot. Looking back, I saw him on the ground with a bullet in his head, blood soaking his hair. I called an ambulance as fast as I could. I went back inside and ordered myself some Jim Beam®, hoping that they would help me get over his getting shot. I did, but depression turned to anger and soon I was getting in the Jeep to come home. I walk in and see you hugging your knees. Why were you doing that? Did you feel sorry for him? And if so, he tried to kill you, remember?" "Yeah.it's still upsetting though," replied Justin a little hesitantly. "You should be pissed as fuck!" "Why?! No matter what he tried to do to me, he was still a person, and that's upsetting for everyone," Justin muttered as his voice cracked from trying to conceal his emotions. Failing miserably, Justin broke down and wept. Pulling him close, Brian just held him. His crying subsiding, Justin heard a light scratching on the basement door. Looking up from Brian's chest, he listened just to be sure he wasn't hearing things. He then started to chuckle so hard that his whole body shook. "What the hell is so funny?" "The dog is barking. He wants company. Besides, he heard you come home." Brian laughed along with Justin, until tears came down their cheeks and they were rolling about on the floor. They rolled so far from the couch that Justin bumped his head on the TV stand. "Fuck." Brian kissed his head gently around the growing bump. Staggering to his feet, Justin went over to the basement door and turned the knob to let the dog out. "Hey, Buddy! You miss me?" Justin asked him while scratching him behind the ears. The dog just responded by jumping up against Justin, getting his clothing all dirty. Totally unfazed by the dirt on his shirt, Justin just reached down and scratched Buddy behind his ears. "You're a good boy, huh? Yes you are!" "Justin, shut up! You know that that kind of baby talk drives me nuts!" "I know." "So stop!" "Would you rather me scratch behind your ears?" "Uh-huh." "Okay. Just let me get changed out of these rags and into something more comfortable." "Why? We aren't gonna be wearing our clothes for long anyway, right?" "Too true." Justin replied as he leaned up to kiss Brian. Too lazy and burdened to go up the stairs, they made love by the fire. Justin was curled up inside Brian's arms as they slept, Brian's arm around Justin's waist, while the dog fell asleep on the couch, making the upholstery all dirty. Waking up, Justin's first response was, "Buddy! Get down. What are you doing up there anyway?" Looking at Justin with bright brown/gold eyes, Buddy washed all hostility from Justin. Shaking his head, Justin chuckled and brought the dog to lay down next to him. Curling back up into a little ball, Justin felt Brian and Buddy fall asleep and his own eyelids become droopy; he was falling asleep.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Waking up, Justin's entire body felt sore. Rolling onto his side, Justin noticed Buddy was laying on his back with his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth. Brian came over and straddled Justin's back and started to massage his shoulders. "Mmmmmm.." "Does that feel good?" "Wonderful," Justin replied. Smacking Justin's ass, Brian mumbled "Roll over." Turning his head, Justin noticed Buddy looking at the pair, with a very quizzical look on his face. Justin laughed silently, covering his mouth with his hand. Justin's entire body was shaking, causing Brian's stomach and the floor to as well. Brian, looking at his lover's face, understood what was so funny; Buddy didn't understand what was going on.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Three hours and fifteen minutes later, after having showered separately, Justin looked at the clock, 5:45. "What time were we supposed to be picking up our kids?" "About 5:00 tonight. Why?" "Well then, we're late." "Fuck!" Grabbing his keys from their hanger, Brian and Justin ran into the Jeep, almost making a competition out of it. Driving faster than they should have giggling the whole way, they arrived at Deb's at about 6:00, one hour late to pick up their children. Ringing the bell, Justin was greeted by Vic. "Hey guys. Punctual aren't you?" "Yeah, sorry. You know how it can be." "Yeah." Vic said with a smirk. "They're just sitting down for dinner. Deb didn't know what time you guys were going to come. I hope you guys didn't have any dinner plans." "No, we didn't." What Justin didn't tell him was that they were planning on taking them out to dinner. Justin yelled back out the door: "Brian, get that gorgeous ass in here." "Yes, dear," came Brian's response. Locking the jeep, Brian wrapped his arms around Justin's waist and stepped into Deb and Vic's house. "Daddy!" yelled Halloran as soon as she saw her father. She ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Hey sweetie. Were you good for your aunt Deb and Uncle Vic?" "Yes, daddy." Halloran said innocently looking at Justin with the same bright blue eyes as her father that could melt the iceberg that sank the Titanic. "Noel! Hey dude!" "Wuzzup!" said Noel like a Budweiser ad slapping his father a high-five. Brian just rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Hey Sunshine!" Deb said with her usual happiness. "Hey Deb! Dani, honey, you'll need to let me go now." "Sorry, daddy." "Come and get it!" Deb shouted from the kitchen. With Dani pulling Justin who was pulling Brian, who in turn was pulling Noel, it turned out to be quite a calamity. Justin pulled Dani's arm, as she was two inches away from knocking into Deb, who was holding a steaming plate of garlic bread. "Sorry, Deb. Didn't mean it." "That's okay honey. Just be careful next time, okay?" "Okay," said Dani as sincerely as she could. Sitting down to eat, Dani felt that she needed to give thanks; "Bless this, o Lord, for these thy gifts, which we are about to receive, from thy bounty, through Christ our Lord, amen." "Amen" echoed the rest of the table in unison. Dinner was fabulous; spaghetti pesto. They all talked about their days and what they planned to do with the rest of their weeks. Dinner was followed by Deb's famous lemon squares. Saying goodbyes and getting into the Jeep, Justin whispered to Brian "I need to talk to you when the twins are asleep." Misunderstanding what Justin was meaning, Brian grabbed for Justin's nuts. "I don't mean that kind of talk. I mean it literally with intelligible words." "Okay." They arrived at their house at about 12:30; a little too late for the twins. Yawning, they got ready for bed by brushing their teeth and getting into their pj's. Kissing them both on he forehead, Justin pulled the covers up to their chins and said good night. Walking into his own bedroom, Justin noticed Brian at their computer working on something for the office. "We need to talk. It's about Dani." "What about her?" "Have you noticed how spaced-out she can be?" "Yes" "I think she might have ADD. We have to get her tested for it." "Woa. That involves therapy, hon. you know how I feel about that." "I know. But I also think we should have her tested just to make sure." "Fine, but you have to take her." "Okay, fine. But how do we tell her about it?" "Good question..." said Brian, now crossing over to his dresser to get dressed into his Pj's; a pair of briefs. Pulling them on, Brian pulled back the duvet and climbed into bed. "But, let's worry about it later. We can make an appointment in the morning." Feeling much better, Justin got undressed. Climbing in beside Brian, Justin cuddled up next to him and went to sleep.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The howling right in his ear woke Justin up in a hurry. "Fuck, Buddy! Why the hell did you do that?!?" Whimpering, Buddy brought Justin the morning paper with a Post-It® note attached. "Hahahahahahahaha." "Very funny, Brian!" retorted Justin amid the laughter of his children. "Morning daddy." "Hey..." replied Noel, acknowledging his father more with the wave of his hand than the word. "Charmer, ain't he?" Justin quietly said to Brian. "Hurry guys! The bus is gonna be here any second!" Brian yelled as he glanced at the clock. Grabbing their bags for school, Halloran and Noel disappeared out of the door and ran to the bus. "Thank god, they're gone." Justin muttered with exhaustion. Going back into the bedroom, Justin walked back over to his dresser and picked out some underwear. Going to the closet, he picked out a suit that he would have to wear to work. By the time Justin got out of the shower, Brian was already at his desk working. "Bye sweetie." "Bye hon. Have a good day at work."  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Walking in the front door, Justin was surprised to see that Brian, of all people, was at the stove cooking dinner. Like an episode of a fifties show, Justin called "Honey, I'm home!" "Hey. I decided to try cooking, mainly because I felt guilty that you were always cooking." "I thought you couldn't cook." "I can. I took home economics in high school." Giving Brian a quizzical look, Justin says, "You took home ec?" Sticking his tongue out before answering, "Yes. Keep in mind that all fags have to be good at some sort of food preparation." "Or floral arrangements, or dancing, or decorations, or anything else of that sort." "Exactly." "Are the kids home?" "Yeah. They're in their rooms working on homework. Don't get into a long conversation; dinner's gonna be in about five minutes." "I won't." Justin retorted. "Dinner! Dani come and set the table sweetie!" The response from the other room almost stopped Justin's heartbeat. "Just a sec, daddy. I'm almost done with my math for tomorrow." "Okay, but hurry." To Brian he said, "Did you hear that? Dani wanting to do homework?" "Unbelievable ain't it? Guess what I told her. I told her that she should start on her homework so she could spend more time with you tonight, maybe even finish the mural." "Where's Brian and what have you done with him?" "I got hungry. I hope you don't care." "Responsibility like that is very becoming. I approve." Dinner was delish. Another dinner involving pesto was served. But this time it was pesto pizza. "Yummy! Thanks papa!" Dani said with her usual enthusiasm. "Yeah thanks" came the voice from across the table; from the body that used to belong to Noel, but he was being a normal ten year old. Cleaning up after dinner, both Brian and Justin tucked the twins into bed. That same night, Daniella woke up screaming. "Daddy! Daddy!" Jumping out of bed, grabbing his robe he opened his door and shook his daughter awake. "What's wrong honey?" "I had a bad dream. It involved you and papa." "What was it about honey?" "It was about how you two met."  
  
Six years later...  
  
"Daddy, I think I'm in love. Remember Chris?" "Honey, when you fall in love, even for the first time, you have to work at it. Halloran and Noel looked at their father like a cow looks at an oncoming train. "Daddy, that is really starting to creep me out. That's exactly like my dream last night." Dani said with a look of utter shock at her two parents. "Exactly?" "Yes, exactly. Except in mine no one swore." Dani and Justin, still on the couch, sighed and just held each other for a while. **RING** "Fuck! Who the hell would call right now?" "Probably my best friend, Ashleigh Gunty. She always calls me when I feel like crap, even though I don't tell her so. She's got a really good sense of people's feelings, and she's an artist. She's really cool. She's also gay." "Invite her over. I want to meet her." "Okay." In the mean time, the answering machine got the message that Ashleigh was coming to get Dani and go to see "Spiderman" because Ashleigh has a thing for Kirsten Dunst and Dani has a thing for Tobey McGuire. Hall, after having gone to the bathroom to dry her eyes as best she could, and then proceeded to the front door and outside. "Hey hon.!" Ashleigh shouted from her pink and black cow-spotted convertible. "Hey schweetie!" Dani shouted back. Ashleigh pulled up in front of Dani's house and parked the car. Instead of opening the door and getting out like a normal human being, she jumped over it. Grabbing Dani by her hands, Ashleigh kissed her on the lips hello. Raising her arm, Ashleigh said, "Hey, Mr. T. Dani's told me so much about you. It's nice to finally meet you." "Same here. Dani also tells me that you're gay." "Yep. Every one of my backpacks has either a pink triangle or a rainbow. Even the duct-tape ones." "Cool." "Dani also told me to bring some of my art to show you." Ashleigh said as she reached into her hand-made duct-tape bag and produced a handmade sketchbook and three sheets full of slides; most of which consisted of a cow in some form or another. "Come on in. I'll look at these when you guys are in Dani and Noel's room." "Thanks Mr. T." They ran into Dani's room like they were four, and plopped down on Dani's bed exploding in a fit of giggles. "Girls..." Justin muttered under his breath and shaking his head before looking uninterrupted at Ashleigh's art. "Bye daddy, bye papa! Don't know when I'll be back, but it will be before curfew." "Wait a minute...Dani get back here! What the hell are you wearing?!" "Papa! I thought you were working on the Beethoven's seventh for the CSO. I didn't expect you to be out of your own world for at least another three hours." "well, Mr. T., Mr. K., we gotta go if we're gonna make the movie." "bye guys. Have fun! Shout out to Tobey for me!" Justin called after his daughter and her best friend. Chapter (10)? Getting into the theatre, with two large "mountain dew 'code red's", and a value sized popcorn, they sat right in the middle. Pulling her glasses out from her duct-tape purse, Ashleigh placed them on her nose so she could see Kirsten more clearly. They were both silent, something that didn't happen very often, for the entire movie as they were both ogling their "sweethearts". Driving back to Dani's house, however, was sadder, because they had When they got there, however, they became happier again. Pulling up right in front of Dani's house, Ashleigh parked her car and hopped over the side with enough time to spare to open Dani's door for her. Walking into the house, D stopped and her mouth dropped open. There, on the white couch in the front room, was noel sweating like a farm animal and grunting. Ashleigh, being the hilarious person she is, turned around, opened her mouth and fake-barfed. In the mean time, noel and his partner switched positions and Dani could see right away that it was her classmate from school. Both her brother and her classmate grunted and moaned louder, causing Dani to get a lusty look in her blue eyes. "should I call him?" ash asked. All Dani could do was nod as she had closed her eyes and bitten her bottom lip. Grabbing her panties, she tore them off and was standing there with her dress up over her hips and her underwear thrown somewhere in the front room. Grabbing her cell phone from her bag, she dialed up Dani's boyfriend, Chris, and told him that Dani needed him to fuck her before she exploded. Hanging up, Ashleigh moved back to the front room to find d on the floor masturbating. Getting down there with her, Ashleigh started kissing Dani. Within about a minute or so, Dani started to moan into Ashleigh's mouth, so a released her. Running to the front door, Ashleigh opened it just in time for Chris. Seeing his girlfriend on the floor pleasuring herself, caused his dick to stir and the tenting of his pants to start. Getting down on the floor with her, Chris maneuvered his arms under her body so that he could carry her to her bedroom. Ashleigh, with no one to fuck, busied herself in the "Taylor Kinney" kitchen making dinner. The screaming from the couch had gotten louder still. +++++ carrying her to the bed, Chris laid a nearly convulsing Dani on the mattress. She had gotten three fingers inside her and she was starting to sweat. Grabbing her hand, Chris held it until she was able to open her eyes. When she saw who stopped her, her face got all red. Telling her to calm down so that they could take it slow, he still waited for ten minutes for Dani's breath to return to normal. getting down on his hands and knees, he pried apart Dani's thighs and ran his tongue over and over her clit while saying things like "just looking at you can make me cum". For her part the only thing that came out of her mouth was a low groan. Swallowing, she said "fuck foreplay. I want your cock in my ass, now." She annunciated this point by taking him by the balls and tugging on it until his breath became ragged and precum made the from of his pants wet. Taking his zipper into her mouth, she orally unzipped his fly. Reaching in, she grabbed a hold of his cock and, making a tunnel with her hand, slid it up and down his shaft, making Chris moan louder. "oh, god." Was all he needed to say for Dani to understand. Turning around, and reaching into the bedside table's drawer, she pulled out a condom and ripped it open with her teeth sending electric shocks from his ears to his cock. Using he head and tongue, she got the condom rolled on and the head of his dick on the outer rim of her hole. Needing no more incentive than that, he thrust inside and waited for her to get used to him. "uuuuuggghhhhh" she moaned and that's when he started the withdrawal. Trying to keep her legs hooked on the small of his back was very hard because they were both sweating so badly. Rolling them both over, without losing contact, so that she was on her hands and knees and he was behind her. Finding their rhythm again, it was easier for both of them to lose their senses of everything around them except for each other. Having given up on trying to be gentle, as this was only her second time with a man's cock up her ass, he fucked her with abandon because he was so close, and so was she. Reaching down between her thighs, he found her clit and was massaging it between his forefinger and thumb. Biting into the nearest pillow, she screamed and came. Vaginal walls contracting around him, so did he. Pulling out, and disposing of the condom, Chris curled up next to Dani, threw his arm over her waist, whispered "I love you" and fell asleep. +++++ having heard the entire episode from upstairs, Justin got all teary-eyed. "what the fuck is so sad? We just witnessed our daughter getting laid. And you think it's sad? Why?" "I don't think it's sad. I think it's beautiful. They love each other, just like we did. Except no one is in denial." +++++ noel, like his papa, was all for sex without the hassle of a relationship. His partner, however, was not. As soon as she heard that, she slapped him across the face and stormed from the house. +++++ "now, noel on the other hand, is exactly like you were at that age." +++++ Ashleigh, seeing as how she wasn't welcome anymore, left Dani a note and left. +++++ Brian and Justin came down the stairs to see noel with a large handprint on the side of his face and a look of smug satisfaction playing about his mouth. Brian, he just shook his head sadly and sat down at the dinner table. Justin, having discovered that steaks were made, served them to the three Taylor Kinney men. They ate in relative silence, all three in their separate worlds oblivious to the happenings in Dani and noel's room... +++++ not used to having someone else in her bed, she rolled over in her sleep and squished Chris against the wall. Having to crawl over d and get on the other side of her without waking her up. Having gotten to the other side of her successfully, he misplaced his foot and fell off the bed completely landing on her floor with a soft thud. Dani woke up then and rolled over to see what had caused the crash. "I'm so sorry! Oh my god!" Dani cried as she pulled her blankets off her bed and on to the floor. Laying the sheet and blanket flat on the ground, she pulled down her pillows as well. Climbing into the make-shift bed, they curled up again and went to sleep. Having witnessed the whole thing from the small opening of the door, Justin smiled to himself and went to bed to be with his man. Noel, after having rejected another girl, was subjected to sleeping on the couch. +++++ waking up in the Taylor-Kinney household is very different from in others. For one thing, Brian and Justin showered together, and for another, the kids were up by 8:30. not used to being awake at 8:30 on any given day, Dani decided to wake him up the pleasant way. Scotching herself under the covers, she lifted them so that she could breathe. Placing her mouth over his cock, she tied up her hair, leaned down, and licked the head of his cock. Over and over again until he started to rouse. Then she folded her arms across his stomach, laying her chin in the middle, and looked up a him saying "good morning sunshine." "hey. What time is it?" "a little after 8:30. why?" "oh my god! I have never woken up so early before in my life!" "well, as they say, there's a first time for everything." "guess so..." Chris said as he kissed Dani. "oh! I almost forgot to tell you. I have two dads. And two moms." "you mean your parents are divorced? And then got remarried?" "no. I mean it like my parents are gay." Dani said looking at Chris with the look that said 'I dare ya to mock me' with one eyebrow cocked. "cool! Can I meet 'em?" "sure! My daddy Justin is a great cook and he usually makes us breakfast on the weekends. My daddy Brian, however, has the Irish temper thing and is very easily angered. But, if you get to know him, he's a real sweetie." Standing up, Dani went over to her dresser and was picking out her underclothes, when she turned around, and noticed Chris was looking at her with lust on his face. "don't worry. I'll make it up to you. But my daddy Brian will come in here to get us soon, and I don't want him walking in on us having sex if you get what I mean." So she pulled on some pink tiger-print underwear and a bright pink bra to match. Going to her closet, she grabbed her pink robe and grabbed Chris one of the ones her brother never used. Stepping out of the room, however, was completely different than how she suspected. She expected every one to be minding their own business, boy was she a dumbass. Her entire family was looking at her as if she had killed someone. "dads, this is my boyfriend Chris." Peeking out from behind her, he waved and said "hey." "papa, don't make him feel uncomfortable please. The fact that you're staring at him is making ME squeamish." "I just wanna make sure the guy fucking my baby is good for her." At that, Dani's face went red, as did Chris'. "Brian!" scolded Justin. "I'm sorry honey. Come and sit down and I'll get you guys some pancakes. I won't bite, but I'm not sure about him" Justin said as he pointed in Brian's direction. "hahahaha!" Brian said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Sitting next to each other so that they could still remain in physical contact, as they waited patiently for their food. Consciously aware of Brian's stare. Placing the food in front of Dani and Chris, Justin shot a very nasty look at Brian telling him to quit looking at him with such dislike. Cutting off a piece of her pancake, Dani fed it to Chris. His eyes closed and his tongue snaked out of his mouth to lick the syrup that had fallen from her fork onto his bottom lip. Then, making sure his lips were really sticky, he kissed Dani on the nose. "hey, Mr. Taylor, these are really good. Thank you for making them." "no problem. Glad you like them. I have a question for you." "shoot. Unless you already have this morning." "Christian! Don't embarrass my dad!" Dani said embarrassed for her father as she elbowed Chris in the ribs. "and papa, chuckling will only encourage his humor." "that's okay honey. I don't care. Anyway, back to my question, how did you and Dani meet?" "oh! Well, we met at "water Tower" while I had to go around with my mom. She was there with her best friend Ashleigh , who was wearing her trademark cow shirt and duct-tape purse. We were both shopping in 'Abercrombie', she was shopping for a pink shirt, and I was shopping for some underwear when I saw her. She was holding a really ugly shirt up to her chin to show Ashleigh, just for fun and then she laughed. Her blue eyes got a twinkle of mischief in them and her smile was as bright as sunshine. She looked so innocent and cute and adorable, that I knew that I wanted to get to know her more personally. So I walked up to her and asked her if she would like to go out with me. She looked at me with a look of surprise on her face, like no one had asked her out before. Contemplating it for a second or two, her smile grew brighter and she told me she would love to. And, we've been going out ever since. When was that babe? Last year?" "I think so." Dani said wand leaned over to lay her head on Chris' shoulder. "my nose is sticky." Dani said a little annoyed and yet still amused. Taking his napkin, he dunked it in his glass of water and cleaned Dani's nose off. "thank you sweetie." "no problem babe." "gag me! Can you guys go elsewhere, please? You're making me sick!" "get a girl." Replied Chris "get balls!" noel replied. Laying a hand on Chris' arm, Dani prevented further problems. "let's go get dressed, okay?" "okay, sweetie. Thank you for breakfast Mr. T and Mr. K." "no problem. Can I talk to you alone for a second though?" "papa, no. I already told him. 'if he hurts me, then you hurt his eyesight'. He knows." "okay. I get the point. Go fuck his brains out." Brian said with a smirk and a wave of his hand. A blushing Dani and Chris went to Dani's room. Once inside, they came together and kissed like they hadn't seen each other for weeks. Untying their robes, they threw them off and attached their hands to the waistbands of the other's underwear; pulling them off as fast as they could, Dani falling on the floor giggling. Getting down on the floor next to her, 


End file.
